nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript/Manticore Rage
Manticore Rage Season 1, Episode 18 (Opening shot; fade in to the next day of the previous episode. Cut to Rintoo’s house. Manny, Spike, Thorn, and Rintoo have a board game out. They are playing Sorry.) * Rintoo “Okay, Thorn. Your turn.” * Thorn “Cool.” (He takes a card from one pile. He smirks.) * Thorn “Ooooh! Sorry, Manny! Your opponent gets thrown back to Start.” * Manny “What?!” (Thorn moves one of Manny’s pieces -- green -- to the Start area. The manticore looks surprised.) * Spike “Nice move, bro.” (Manny glares, then sighs.) * Manny “You know what? I feel like doing something else.” * Rintoo “Well, what do you want to do?” * Manny “I don’t know honestly. This game is boring.” (Spike, Thorn, and Rintoo shoot confused looks at each other.) * Thorn “Manny, are you alright?” * Manny “Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I?” * Spike “Well, it looks to us that you’re upset because you lost.” * Manny “I’m not upset!” * Spike “Well, what can we do?” * Manny “Oooh! I have an idea. Let’s go down to the candy store.” * Rintoo “Uh, okay…” (Cut to the four walking down the street, then cut to the interior of the candy store.) * Thorn “Hey, where’s the owner?” * Rintoo “Maybe he’s closing the store right now. Come on, let’s go do other fun stuff.” (Just before they were going to leave, Jumpsnare steps in their way.) * Jumpsnare (smirking) “Hello, enemies.” * Rintoo (crosses his arms) “What do you want, Jumpsnare?” * Thorn “Weren’t you thrown in jail for stealing The Great Ruby?” * Jumpsnare “Yes, I was supposed to. But I broke out. Nobody recognized me. Ha. It’s almost like I don’t exist around here.” * Spike “You can’t break out of jail. If the cops catch you, they will throw you back in jail and you’ll stay there even longer.” * Jumpsnare “Hmph. Like they think that can scare me.” * Rintoo “So, what exactly do you want, Jumpsnare?” * Jumpsnare “Hmm...well, let’s just say that I wish to ask a certain manticore to beat me in a challenge.” * Manny “You mean me?” (smiling fiercely) “Okay. What’s the challenge?” * Jumpsnare “Manny, you and I are gonna race from here to that hill.” (All take a good look at the big hill. Manny wore the fierce smile again.) * Manny “Okay. I accept your challange.” * Spike “Okay, not to make this a lot worse here, but I think this is just a waste of our time.” * Jumpsnare “So is that what you think?!” * Spike “Well, yeah.” * Manny “Spike, you can’t be serious! I never back down a challenge, and I’ll never will!” (to Jumpsnare) “So let’s do this!” (Cut to outside the store. Rintoo, Spike, and Thorn uneasily watch.) * Rintoo (unsarcastically) “Okay. This is a challenge between the evil and diabolical Jumpsnare and the brave and bold Manny the manticore. The rules are very simple. Whoever gets to the top of the hill first and back here is the winner.” * Spike (flatly) “Yay.” * Thorn (deadpan) “So let the challenge begin.” (Jumpsnare and Manny got ready.) * Spike (deapan) “Ready? Steady? Go.” (Both challengers took off. They raced through town, toward the big hill. Jumpsnare is not far behind Manny. Just before he reaches the “finish line”, Jumpsnare purposely thrusts himself onto Manny and both fell over. Jumpsnare quickly gets up and is the first to reach the finish.) * Rintoo “And Jumpsnare is the winner...I guess.” * Jumpsnare “No guesses. I won fair and square, your manticore friend lost the race. End of story.” * Spike “Okay. Uh, sorry you lost, Manny.” (The manticore is unresponsive. Rintoo, Thorn, and Spike worriedly rushed to him and examined him for a bit.) * Thorn “He hit his head pretty hard.” * Rintoo “Does he have a concussion?” * Spike “Probably. He needs to go to a hospital.” (Thorn and Spike both picked Manny up and the three boys ran off. Jumpsnare scowls.) * Jumpsnare “So no award for me?” (Cut to the exterior of the hospital building, then cut to inside. Yeye and the rest of the robots are waiting outside Manny’s hospital room.) * Felix “...So he did what now?” * Spike “Stupid Manny challanged Jumpsnare to a pointless race and Manny ended up hitting his head on the ground.” * Cappy “Ugh. Manny…But will he be okay?” * Kunekune “We’ll find out for sure when the doctor comes out.” * Yeye “Spike. You said Manny hit his head. Did you catch what hit him?” * Spike “Hmmm…” (Cut to a flashback blur of the two challengers racing. Manny was knocked off his feet by Jumpsnare. Then follows a slow motion of Manny hitting his head on a big rock. The flashback ends there.) * Spike “...He fell down and his head hit a rock in the dirt.” * Jack “Ouch.” (The doctor comes out.) * Yeye “Oh, doctor. Will Manny be okay?” * Doctor “Yes, he’s doing fine. Except...he had a bit of a concussion right there. He might wake up after a few hours.” * Cappy “How many is ‘a few’?” * Doctor “Well...three or four. Now, if he does wake up, make sure he gets lots of fluids.” * Yeye “Okay, doctor. I hear you loud and clear.” * Ulysses “Doctor? Is it possible Manny might...oh, you know, forget certain things?” * Doctor “Are you talking about amnesia?” * Ulysses “Yes. That’s it.” * Doctor “Well, he might. Most of the patients I take care of suffer from amnesia due to a concussion.” * Jack “Concussion?” * Felix “Yes. It’s a head injury, like what Manny is going through right now.” * Kunekune “Is it...is it life-threatening?” * Doctor “Of course not, but it can cause a lot of problems.” * Yeye “That’s all we need to know, thank you.” (Cut to Kai-Lan’s house, then cut to the inside. All but Manny are in the front yard.) * Felix “...His head injury isn’t that serious, but he may forget he was in an accient.” * Hoho “Wow. He went through a lot.” * Tolee “So Manny will be okay, right?” * Felix “He will.” (Just then, they heard thunder. The red-orange dragon quivers and runs inside.) * Jack “Sounds like it’s going to rain cats and dogs.” * Ulysses “Let’s get inside now.” (They all rushed to the door and entered the house. Dissolve to Rintoo looking out the window, watching the downpour.) * RIntoo “It’s really raining hard out there.” * Kai-Lan “Well, we can do something fun indoors.” * Rintoo “Kai-Lan. I’m bored, I want to go home, it’s raining out, and I don’t know what you can do when it’s raining hard outside.” * Hoho “Don’t think about what you can’t do, Rintoo. Think about what you can do.” * Tolee “Oh! That reminds me of that time where me, Rintoo, and Hoho were upset because we can’t do anything fun in the rain.” * Kai-Lan “I remembered that too.” (Cut to a flashback blur of the Ni Hao Kai Lan episode “Rain Or Shine”. Kai-Lan wears her yellow raincoat and saw her friends moping in the house. They have their rain coats on as well.) * Kai-Lan (to viewers) “...I wonder why they look so sad.” (Cut to the three boys in the house.) * Rintoo “Aaargh! It’s still raining!” * Hoho “I’m sad.” * Tolee (sigh) “Me too.” (They heard Kai-Lan laughing and saw her playing around in a huge watery puddle with two hula ducks.) * Tolee “Look at Kai-Lan. She’s stomping in a puddle with the hula ducks...and she’s laughing?” * Rintoo “...Wait. Kai-Lan can’t play twirly whirly flyers in the rain so...why is she so happy?” * Hoho “Yeah. Why?” (Cut to the three roaring with laughter.) * Tolee, Hoho “...We sure are.” (The flashback ends there.) * Hoho “Those were good times.” (Pan to Manny on the couch. He is wrapped in a light gray blanket, feeling blue. He was depressed about losing to Jumpsnare in such a simple race. He watches the others playing, until Spike notices him first.) * Spike “Manny. You’re awake.” * Thorn “You want to join us on our game?” * Manny “...Why not.” (He clearly is still unhappy, but he thought a game would take his mind off of his defeat. So, he joins the twin cockatrices.) * Spike “Thorn, you want to be the orange duck?” * Thorn (laughs) “ Yeah. Every time we play this game, I always get to play as the purple troll.” * Spike “Oh yeah. Those were the days. Manny, which one do you want to be?” * Manny “...I’ll take the red frog.” * Thorn “Cool! Let’s start playing! Hmmm...Manny, you get first move.” (The manticore takes the dice and rolls it. Then he starts to act a little strange. He gets a one on the dice, but changes it to a six. Then, he moves his red frog piece six places ahead.) * Thorn “Manny. Didn’t you get a one the first time?” * Manny “Don’t pretend you didn’t see it.” * Thorn “Alright, alright, sorry.” (Spike eyes Manny suspiciously. He clearly knows something is a miss.) * Thorn “Spike. Your turn.” (He shakes out of suspicion and rolls the dice. The dots show a three and Spike moves his purple troll piece that many times ahead.) * Spike “Heh. Let’s see where you land, Thornton.” * Thorn “Don’t call me that!” (Now it’s his turn. Thorn rolls the dice and he gets a five. Then he moves his orange duck piece behind Manny’s red frog.) * Thorn “One place behind Manny.” (Cut to outside the house, then dissolve to the board game. Cut to frame the three board game players. The red frog was in the “finish” area.) * Manny “Well...that’s that. I win.” * Spike “Only because you cheated.” * Manny “No! I’m just...tired.” * Thorn “Why are you so down on yourself? It’s not like Jumpsnare is way better than you just because you didn’t win that pointless race.” * Manny “You don’t understand! That race is not pointless! Good guys always win, and the bad guys always lose!” * Spike “If it makes you feel any better, we’ll make the race less harder for you but not for Jumpsnare.” * Manny (scowling) “Yeah...like if you want to lose to a freak like him.” (The others stared at him and Manny goes for the stairs.) * Felix “Manny ---” * Manny “Don’t talk to me.” * Kai-Lan “We understand you’re mad about ---” * Manny (angry) “I’m not mad about it, see! I’m angry about it!” * Ulysses “We can always talk.” * Manny “Talking about it just makes it worse.” * Felix “No it doesn’t. If you talk about it, we can find a solution for it.” * Manny “There’s nothing to talk about. I should have won that race, not Jumpsnare. He’s a stinkin’ bad guy. Bad guys always lose. They don’t win!” * Felix “Manny, the game isn’t fun if all you care about is winning. Sometimes we do things that we regret.” (Manny stares hard.) * Manny “I wasn’t trying to regret anything.” * Spike “Just listen, Manny. It isn’t my fault that you lost. You were the one that had to accept Jumpsnare’s challenge.” (Manny just stares at everyone, then turns away.) * Manny “...Just leave me alone.” (He marches into a guest room, while the others watched worriedly.) * Kunekune “Kai-Lan?” * Kai-Lan “Yes, Kunekune?” * Kunekune “Will Manny be okay?” * Kai-Lan “Maybe not, but I’m sure he’ll forget he even yelled at us.” * Jack “You sure about that?” * Kai-Lan “I’m positive.” (Cut to a while later. Kai-Lan and the others are watching a movie; most fell asleep.) * Rintoo “...I’m liking this movie so far.” * Kai-Lan “Same.” (Suddenly, everyone heard a boom outside the house loud enough to wake them up. They run to the nearby window; Manny is outside the front yard. He is running fast toward a tree and does a headbutt on it. The manticore screams in pain and falls over to the ground. He lays there limp. The kids run outside to his aid.) * All “MANNY!!!” * Felix “He really hit his head!” * Kai-Lan “We need to take him back inside. There’s no way he can move around in this condition.” (Just then, Manny’s body moves. He gets up, his eyes full of rage. His voice is dark and he can only growl. Now all he can do is hurt someone. The others back away as he approaches in a threatening manner.) * Thorn “Uh, Manny, buddy? You all right? You looked kind of steamed.” (Manny growls and runs toward them, the others screaming in fear and trying to run away from him for dear life. Cut to the park where the chase continues.) * Ulysses “What’s with Manny?!” (Manny turns around and tackles Spike to the ground.) * Spike “Get...off...of...me!” (He gets a smack in the face, and in no time flat both boys began a shoving match. Kai-Lan watches in horror as the fight rages on.) * Kai-Lan “What’s going on?” * Tolee “Yeah. I’d like to know also.” * Felix “It looks like Manny still has a memory of him losing to Jumpsnare.” * Rintoo “What?! But he had a concussion! How does he still have that memory?” * Felix “Well, when someone suffers from a concussion, they usually have no memory of what happened before they got it. When Manny hit his head, he somehow got his memory back...Or at least some of it.” * Hoho “That’s crazy.” * Felix “Maybe so. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it, and that’s when he starts up in rage mode.” (The others watch Spike and Manny fight. Thorn and Cappy ran over to try and break it up.) * Rintoo “Now what are we gonna do about this?” * Kai-Lan (calling out to Manny) “Manny! Snap out of it!” (She runs over to the manticore and grans his arms. Then she looks into his eyes.) * Kai-Lan “Manny, this is not right! This is not the Manny we know and love! You have to stop this. And I mean it. I know you’re upset about losing to Jumpsnare, but you didn’t have to throw a tantrum that big.” * Manny “SHUT UP!!!” * Kai-Lan “I will not put a sock in it, Manny! We can’t let you be like this! You have to stop!” (She lets go of her arms, and he slumps to the ground. Kai-Lan was expecting him to calm down, but he looks up with eyes filled with rage. Manny began to lose it. All he could do is scream in rage.) * Manny “HOW DARE YOU! JUMPSNARE IS A VILLAIN, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HE IS THE WON THAT SHOULD’VE LOST, NOT ME! IT’S NOT FAIR! I THOUGHT GOOD GUYS ALWAYS WIN AND THE BAD GUYS ALWAYS LOSE! AHHHHHH!!!” (He continues to scream and slams his fists on the ground. Just then, Golden Kunekune comes over.) * Kunekune “Manny! I can’t believe what I’m hearing!” (All except Manny gasp in surprise at his arrival.) * Thorn “Golden Kunekune! You’re here!” * Hoho “But why?” * Kunekune “I believe someone here is being a very bad sport.” (goes to the sprawled-put manticore) “Manny. Get up.” * Manny “What do you want?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?” * Kunekune “I heard you screaming from a mile away. You were saying something about you losing to Jumpsnare, did you not?” * Manny “Well, yeah, but, who cares! I should’ve won that race, not him!” * Kunekune “So you two were just having a race. Did you have fun?” * Manny “What?! Jumpsnare challenged me to a race, so heck no! That race wasn’t fun, because I’m racing with a bad guy.” * Kunekune “It doesn’t matter if your rival is good or not. All it matters is that you have fun. If winning is all you care about, then the race is not fun for you.” * Felix (to Manny) “And that’s literally what I just said to you earlier!” (Manny stares, then passes out. Fade to black. Cut to the interior of Kai-Lan’s house; the manticore rests on the couch then wakes up. The others came to him.) * Manny “What...what just happened?” * Jack “You just became a raging little monster.” * Manny “...I don’t remember going insane with rage.” * Ulysses “Well, we’re glad you’re back to your usual self again.” * Manny “Hey, what happened while I was out?” * Felix “Well, after you fainted, Jumpsnare came over and challenged Thorn to a race. And it turns out Thorn won.” * Manny “Seriously?” * Thorn “I won the challange for you.” * Manny “Well, thanks so much, Thorn.” * Spike “Hey! Did you remember attacking me for no reason?” * Manny “I don’t remember that either.” * Jack “Well, who’s ready for a celebration?” (Everyone cheers. Cut to the robots’ tower, then cut to the inside. The party takes place in the kitchen.) * Manny “Are you guys seriously having a little party to celebrate me getting better?” * Cappy “We’re your friends.” * Rintoo “Right.” * Manny “Hmmm...knock knock.” * Kai-Lan “Uh, who’s there?” * Manny “Orange.” * Hoho “Eh, orange who?” * Manny (imitating a Southern accent) “Orange y’all glad I didn’t rage like a bull?” (Everyone laughs.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts